1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to communication devices configured for wireless communications, and more particularly to techniques for facilitating Wi-Fi peer-to-peer (P2P) wireless communications for such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication device, such as a portable battery-powered wireless telephony device, may be configured to communicate in wireless communication networks. For example, such a device may communicate via access points (APs) of wireless local area networks (WLANs) in accordance with IEEE 802.11 standards or the like. Such a device may additionally or alternatively communicate using peer-to-peer communication techniques, for example, in accordance with the Wi-Fi Peer-To-Peer (P2P) Technical specification, and/or be certified as a “Wi-Fi Direct” device.
There is a need for efficiently facilitating Wi-Fi P2P wireless networking in these and similar environments.